A New Kind of Hunger
by iwannakissyou022
Summary: Clove is vicious, deadly and dangerous. But her hunger for blood and death soon becomes replaced with a hunger for something, or someone, new. Takes place during training, before the actual games. Jealousy, violence and hot steamy romance ensue! Told mainly from Clove's POV. Includes all our favorite Career tributes! Will be multi-chapter. Clove x Cato
1. Before you Die

A New Kind of Hunger

Chapter 1: Before you Die

As her eyes rested on the two girls giggling at the table, she had to stifle a groan. There was Glimmer, flipping her platinum blonde hair like she did every. fucking. second. of. every. fucking. day. Ohh, how Clove would love to rip that perfect hair from her scalp. And Aquaria, the leggy skank from District 4, who nibbled on her cherry red bottom lip and laughed at something stupid and petty that Glimmer had said.

They made her sick. They were exactly the type of girls from her district that she hated. Was it because they were naturally pretty- a beauty that tiny, striking Clove could never achieve? _No_ she thought angrily. Jealousy is for the weak. She hated them because they were dumb. foolish. silly. Everything that she wasn't. Everything that she never wanted to be.

After a long morning of training, she just wanted to sit by herself and eat in peace and quiet. This is the Hunger Games, she thought. Why bother talking to the other tributes when she was just going to kill them all anyway? Clove worked alone- she didn't need help from anyone. She could win these games herself. But her thoughts were cut short as she heard Enobaria's curt voice ring out in her head.

"You need an alliance. It means less work for you in the beginning. And it will make it more fun when you can kill them in the end…"

Clove smirked at the last thought. _Yes_, she couldn't wait to kill them. Wedge her knife into Glimmer's perfect little cheekbones and stab her flawless face over and over and over again, until it was nothing more than a bloody, sliced slab of skin. And Aquaria… she couldn't wait to slowly slice her throat in one perfectly clean and straight line. Watch her bright red blood pour from the wound, then thrust her knife into her heart until she…

When a large, strong object brushed up behind her, she was jerked from her daydream. A low voice whispered roughly in her ear. "Not yet… you'll get your chance to kill them."

Of course it was Cato. No one else had the balls to scold her, to tell her what to do. She didn't even bother to turn around and face him. Why give him the satisfaction of seeing her face, especially when it was slightly flushed from having his warm body heat radiate through her skin.

She huffed slightly and walked toward the table. She'd have to put up with their petty talk and deal with Cato's cocky attitude, _for now._

"But seriously, I would just tell him to fuck off" Aquaria viciously bit out. She laughed slightly, "I mean, he was so cocky, and didn't want anything from me but sex. And, the sex wasn't even that good. He was pretty… underdeveloped if you know what I mean." At this, Glimmer cackled, replying, "Tell me about it. Aren't they all?"

Clove couldn't help but roll her eyes. They were talking about boys- surprise, surprise. She just wanted to get the fuck out of there. Nothing was worth listening to this shit.

"So Clove, what about you?" Aquaria asked,

"What do you want?" Clove barked, her words coming out a bit more harshly than she intended. She knew her mentor wanted her to try to "get along" with the other Careers, but she was in no mood.

Just then, Marvel and Barnacle, the male tribute from District 4, strutted over to the table and took their seats next to Glimmer and Aquaria.

"Ouch, don't bite my head off," Aquaria reacted. "We're just talking about the one thing we would say to our ex-boyfriends. I mean, I know one of us is going to make it out of the arena, but the rest of us aren't. If I could only tell him one last thing, I'd say 'Fuck off'…"

"And I'd say, 'Let's fuck.' And then I'd have sex with him. He was SOO good in bed…" commented Glimmer.

Clove was already in a foul mood, and these two bimbos weren't helping. She was NOT going to make small talk with these sluts, especially about this topic. There was no way in hell.

"Wait, I've heard that if you're in the District 2 Academy, they're super strict. I don't think you can even have a romantic relationship with anyone," said Marvel.

"Yeah, well that never stopped me from fucking a bunch of chicks." Cato said seductively, winking at Glimmer.

Clove felt like she was going to hurl. Cato was such a pig. She had heard rumors about his sex life, and if they were true, then Cato was telling the truth. That pissed her off.

She suddenly felt the need to defend herself.

"Oh please, Cato." She replied viciously. "Unlike you guys, we actually take training in District 2 very seriously. In case you haven't noticed, we win almost every year. Relationships are for stupid, weak people who have no other skills and nothing better to do with their lives."

"Whatever," Aquaria shrugged off Clove's nasty words. "I just can't believe you've never had a boyfriend. That must suck so much."

"I can't believe she's never had sex!" Glimmer exclaimed. "How have you survived?!"

At this, Clove's hands immediately reached in her pockets for her shinny, smooth knives. Her only friends. One more word out of those two idiots and she was going to send a knife right through each of their foreheads. But beneath the anger pumping through her veins, she couldn't help but feel warmth rush to her cheeks. She wanted to slaughter the two girls in front of her and then melt into the floor, disappearing forever. This feeling was so new to her.

And why was it bothering her that Cato was listening to this conversation? This was all too weird. What was this feeling? Embarrassment? _No_ she had nothing to be embarrassed about. She was going to win these games- Glimmer and Aquaria should be the ones embarrassed. They stood no chance.

"How do you know she's never had sex?" Aquaria asked Glimmer. "She got a pretty face, and a cute little body. I'm sure there'd be guys who'd want to…"

"I'm not saying that," Glimmer interrupted, "I'm saying, she won't even let someone within two feet of her. Can you imagine a guy trying to have sex with her? She'd probably slice his dick off with one of her blades."

"If you don't shut your face I'm gonna slice your head off…" Clove replied threateningly, her dark eyes filled with rage and mania. She whipped one of her knives out of her pants pocket, pointing it directly at Glimmer's throat.

"Alright, let's save some of this for the arena, shall we?" Marvel replied smoothly, though as Clove shot an evil glance at the boy from District 1, she saw a look of amusement on his face. She made a mental note to make his death in the arena slow and painful. Then, she'd be the one amused.

There was an awkward silence as Clove took a few breaths, trying to regain her composure. She slowly lowered her knife, placing it on the table next to her plate. But the look in her eyes still burned. She had to get herself together. She was turning into Cato- so filled with uncontrollable and dangerous rage. Threatening to viciously kill someone was not a great way to keep the alliance in tact.

"Ok Clove, please don't stab me with a knife or anything, but I just have one thing to say. You might not make it out of that arena! Do you really want to die without ever having sex?" Aquaria replied, obviously not too fazed by Clove's threatening outburst.

"There's no better feeling in the world. Trust me. Especially when the guy's experienced." Glimmer replied suggestively.

"First of all," Clove drawled out, her words like hot fire. "I'm not going to die in the arena. And second of all, there will be no better feeling in the world than when I kill the two of you." With that, she hastily, stood up and began to walk away, only to stop in her tracks when she heard Marvel's cocky voice…

"Well, I'd be more than willing to ensure that you don't die a virgin. Just as a safety percausion." She quickly spun around to face him, just in time to catch his eyes roaming up and down her body.

She delicately placed her tray on the table, making fake googly eyes at Marvel.

"Really?" she said in a sugary sweet and innocent voice. Then, out of nowhere, she whipped a small knife out of her pants pocket and sent it flying toward one of the dummies about 30 feet away.

Barnacle choked on his drink when the target landed perfectly in the dummy- right at the crotch.

She turned to a wincing Marvel with a fake little smile plastered on her face, and waltzed away, quite impressed with herself.

But as she continued walking, she was surprised to find that Glimmer and Aquaria's words had struck a chord with her. NO- sex is for the weak. She knew this. But, for some reason, her mind roamed to Cato, with his tanned, muscular arms, striking blue eyes and blonde hair. He was a quite a beautiful specimen. But she thought, how beautiful it will be to watch him die.

_Oh, how she couldn't wait to kill them. All of them. But especially Cato._

_Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to write a second chapter, but I'm still deciding if I should add lemons in the 2nd chapter or if I should wait! Would you guys prefer more sexual tension and flirting/jealousy? Or do you want them to just have hot, steamy sex already! Let me know in the reviews!  
_


	2. Bruising Kisses

A New Kind of Hunger

Chapter 2: Bruising Kisses

She was furious. And she had every right to be.

After the little stunt she pulled during lunch, the training staff had found out that she'd secretly been stealing the training knives. They took them away_. Her knives_. And now she felt empty without the weight of them in her pockets. But nothing was worse than having to watch as the other stupid tributes threw her knives around like a bunch of idiots, sending them flying in all different directions. She wanted to scream and rip out all her hair.

To make matters worse, she was waiting in a ten-minute line to get to the hand-to-hand combat station. She shouldn't have to wait behind these peasants from the other Districts. She was from District 2. This was what she was born to do.

It was pathetic really, that these people spent time trying to train these little kids that were just going to die anyway. She had no patience.

But what pissed her off the most was that stupid fucking Glimmer was hanging onto Cato like he was some fucking God. Running her hands down his arms, laughing with her pearly smile. Fire burned in Clove's stomach. Her jaw clenched and her fists tightened. It was taking all her will power to not run tackle the girl and pummel her to a bloody pulp.

And what the hell was wrong with Cato? He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but couldn't he see that she was just using him? Trying to flirt with the toughest guy in the Games in hopes of improving her chances of surviving? But Cato didn't seem to notice. He was eating it up; smirking, flexing his muscles. What a dumbass. Ughhh.

She still had four more kids ahead of her in line, and she just about ready to rip their heads off. Until she looked over and saw that the kid using her knives had put them away. _Finally._

Clove rushed over, and grabbed them in her cold, little hands. She walked toward a set of dummies, and watched as the trainer looked at her in panic. Clove had managed to make him look like an idiot on more than one occasion.

"OK, why don't you start by aiming for the two center dummies?" he cautiously asked.

"And why don't you fuck off?" Clove snarled back. When it came to throwing knives, she didn't take crap from anyone.

She imagined the dummies were the tributes, and starting viciously throwing her knives at them. One-by-one. One right after the other. That little girl from eleven- dead. The boy from eight- gone. Using different wrist techniques, she was slicing into each and every one of those stupid dummies. There was no better feeling in the world. She was in her element. Now, all she had left were the idiots in her alliance.

First Barnacle. W_AM!_ Then Marvel. _Slice! _Aquaria. _Swosh! _Glimmer._ Squish! _Now, there was only one tribute left, her biggest competition in the games. Cato.

She imagined his face. All smooth, tanned skin, light blue eyes, furrowed eyebrows. This was her chance, to finally kill him.

But when she twirled the final knife in her hand and aimed it at the dummy, she froze. What the hell? _Just do it!_ she thought. _Just throw the goddamn knife! _But she couldn't. Not at Cato.

Shit. What was wrong with her? How was she supposed to win these games if she couldn't even handle this? This was no time to get soft, and it was freaking her out. This was bad. Really bad.

In an angry rage, she threw the knife down on the ground and stormed off. It was almost the end of the training day anyway. She just wanted this day to be over.

When she became face-to-face with Cato, she wanted to scream. She wasn't in the mood.

"I knew you couldn't handle it," he said, smirking. "You're just all talk aren't you?"

"What are you going on about?" she growled.

"Just admit it… this is no place for a scared, little girl like you." He seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"Scared? You honestly think I'm scared? You're fucking delusional, because it's them that should be scared of me," she snarled, pointing to the other tributes. "And you. You should be scared of me too."

When Cato started laughing, Clove swore she saw red.

"I could break every bone in your body with one hand tied behind my back," Cato whispered. "Take away your knives, and you're nothing but a scared, little girl."

Before Clove could reply, Atala announced that training was over for the day. Everyone was dismissed to go back and meet with their mentors and guides. But Clove needed to get the last word.

"You say that now, but wait until we're in the arena. You're gonna pay…" she then strode forward, leaving Cato behind.

As she walked toward the elevators to meet up with Enobaria and Brutus, she felt a large hand grasp her arm.

"I swear to God Cato, if you don't get your hands off me I'll fucking…" but when she turned to look up at his face, she realized that it wasn't Cato. It was Marvel.

"Someone's a little feisty, aren't they," he said seductively. Why was this happening to her?

"I just wanted to let you know that my offer from lunch still stands. I'm on the District 1 floor, third door on the right. Come by any time, and I promise to make it worth your while…" With a little wink, he strolled off, leaving Clove in a state of disbelief. He had to be fucking kidding.

"Oh, I don't think so," Enobaria said loudly. Clove didn't even notice that her mentors and Cato had been standing not far away. They heard the whole fucking thing. Great.

"The last thing you need right now is a distraction like that," she said, as she motioned for Clove to get on the elevator with them. "No 'getting involved' with other tributes. You need to focus."

Clove rolled her eyes, and stepped into the elevator. "Yeah, well you should tell that to Mr. Dumbass over here. He just can't seem to get keep his hands off of that Glimmery thing from 1," she replied. _Shit_. She had tried to say it casually, but it came off a little too harsh. A little too emotional.

"Hmm, Clove if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," he replied. She looked over at him to see his signature smirk. God, how she wanted to just wipe it off his face. And she knew how to do it.

"Jealous?! _Please_. The girl's obviously playing you. Who would want anything to do with an emotionally unstable, conceded, arrogant jerk with huge anger management issues like you? Especially when they could have someone handsome, smart and confident. Someone stronger than you. Someone like Marvel."

Then, she saw it. Something in his eyes snapped. He grabbed for her throat, and threw her against the walls of the elevator screaming into her face, "DON'T YOU SAY THAT! DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT!"

Yes. Just the reaction she was looking for.

Clove would have enjoyed the site much more if it wasn't for the fact that he was crushing her windpipe. She could barely breathe.

Brutus and Enobaria immediately intervened, releasing his fingers from her throat and pulling him away. But Cato kept shouting.

"I COULD RIP THAT FUCKING PANSY APART. THAT PIECE OF SHIT COULDN'T EVEN..."

"Alright, ENOUGH! Brutus interrupted, still holding Cato back. "What have we talked about? Emotions and rage make you weak and vulnerable. You two need to control yourselves. You'll have plenty of time to kill each other in the arena. Don't do it now."

Clove had managed to remain calm throughout the ordeal, while Cato was breathing heavily, trying to control his anger. Well, if one good thing came out of today, at least she got the pleasure of pissing off Cato. That was always fun.

When they got off the elevator, Cato stormed right off to his room.

"Be ready for dinner in an hour!" Enobaria cried out after him.

Clove strutted to her room_. All in a day's work_, she thought.

During dinner, she constantly fell prey to Cato's brutal stare. Oh, he was angry. And she loved it. Every second of it.

It wasn't until later that night, when she sat alone in her bed, that she imagined what it might be like to sneak over to Marvel's room. No, she wouldn't have sex with him, but it might be fun to toy and tease him. Get his hopes up and then violently crush them. Bat her eyes, touch his arm. Act like that bitch Glimmer, and then make him feel like an idiot for thinking that he stood a chance.

Oh, and how much fun it would be to pass by Cato's room, being sure to make loud enough noises to wake him. To let him know where she was going. And what she would be doing.

Yes, it was decided. Kill two birds with one stone. Piss off two morons in one night. It sounded like a plan.

Dressed in her pajamas and slippers, she opened her bedroom door. She had to be quiet so that she wouldn't wake Brutus or Enobaria. But she barely took four steps out the door when she walked right into a warm, hard body.

Cato.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he harshly whispered, digging his fingernails into her shoulder blades.

"Umm, I think the question is what the fuck are you doing outside my room?" she asked. This was certainly unexpected.

"You're an idiot if you're seriously thinking of going over to see Sequin boy. You're pathetic and weak," he growled in a low voice.

"Why don't you want me to see him?" she asked angrily.

"Because…he can't handle you," Cato said. That was the best answer he had? Come on.

"Oh, and you think you can?" she asked, maybe a little more flirtatiously than she originally intended. Oh well.

"Pshh. What would I want with a little girl, when I can have a beautiful, blonde woman?" he purred.

Glimmer. He hit a nerve.

"Why don't you just get the fuck out my way so I can get on with my life," she barked out. She wouldn't say anything about his last comment. Why give him the satisfaction and come off as jealous?

"Why don't you make me?" he retorted, his hard eyes burning into her face. Oh, it was on.

She kicked him in the crotch and watched as he collapsed to the floor in pain. _So much for being Mr. Tough Guy._

She stepped around him and continued down the hall until she felt him come up from behind her and push her roughly against the wall, pinning her thin arms above her head.

"You're gonna regret that," he choked out. Cato moved his mouth so that it was right against her ear and whispered, "I can't wait until I can kill you in the arena. I'm going to drawl in out, slowly and painfully." His breath caused a shiver to run down her spine. This feeling was so, erotic. And she loved it. She loved this little game.

"Keep thinking that," she smugly replied, as he nibbled on her ear. "Because I'm going to kill you first."

"I'd say that we should make a bet," he told her, "but once you're dead, you'll have no way of paying up."

With this, he placed his forehead against her own, looking deeply into her eyes.

"It's so easy for me to make you bleed," he commented, as she glanced down at her lips. Was he honestly going to kiss her?

No. Instead, he took her bottom lip between his teeth, and bit down hardly enough to draw blood. He released her hands from above her head, and trailed his fingers under her shirt, scratching the soft skin at her hips.

Mmhmmm. This pain felt so….so good. She had to hold back a moan that threatened to come out of her lips. And the fact that Cato's hard, taut body was flush against her own, his hips rubbing against her body? Well, that didn't help either.

Pain and pleasure. Who knew it was such a perfect combination?

Clove took her nails, and trailed them down his toned arms, surely leaving scratch marks. His skin was smooth and perfect, and it thrilled her to know that she was ruining it.

Then suddenly, he began to roughly kiss her lips. It was intense, messy and hot. She would certainly have bruises in the morning. When he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, she stroked it roughly with her own and moaned in pleasure.

She became lost in a swirl of messy kisses, stifled moans and rough touches. But she fell from that beautiful world when she felt him bite down roughly on her tongue and violently pull at her hair until her chin was titled up toward his face.

Her scalp burned and her tongue throbbed. But it wasn't the only thing throbbing. She immediately hissed at the loss of his touch, and slowly tried to catch her breathe.

"Looks like I can handle you," he said huskily, his voice low and deep. "But the question is, can you handle me?"

With one last searing look, he turned around and walked toward his room.

The hallway suddenly felt so empty without his body next to hers.

She was furious. And flushed. And so out of her element.

What just happened?

When she lightly touched her bruised lips with her finger tips, she came to a frightening conclusion: when the time came, she could never really kill Cato.

_What do you guys think! Let me know in the reviews! I've decided their will definitely be more Lemons in Chapter 3, which is coming soon! Is there anything else that you want to see?! Let me know!_


End file.
